Sarafan Lord (boss)
Enemies article |image=BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-CentralPlatform.png |caption=The Sarafan Lord in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} In Blood Omen 2, The Sarafan Lord is encountered in a Boss Battle. The Boss fight takes place in the Hylden Gate, at the end of Chapter 11:The Hylden City. Chapter 11:The Hylden Gate:The Living End "This is it! A final showdown with the Sarafan Lord himself! But first you'll have to locate and deactivate the Shield Generator that hides the Hylden's presence, allowing your vampire armies to launch their assault. The gate is populated mainly by the Hylden themselves, but be on the lookout for ferocious forms of Demons" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 86. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 When Kain reached the Hylden Gate, he descended on a large 'chain elevator' to the rim of the portal itself where he was able to confront the Sarafan Lord, aiming to recover the Soul Reaver, close the Hylden Gate and kill the Sarafan Lord. Objective 2: Defeat the Sarafan Lord. "This is for all the marbles! It ends right here. Either Kain kills the Sarafan Lord, or the creature will activate the gate and bring his armies through to subjugate humans and vampires alike." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 95-96. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Like many of the Boss battles in Blood Omen 2, The Sarafan Lord's boss battle took place over three phases: Phase One Phase one of the battle was fought on the outer platforms above the Hylden Gate. The Sarafan Lord stood on one of the four corner platforms and briefly 'charged up' before firing three telekinetic blasts at Kain ; these, along with causing Kain damage, would inch him backwards towards the edge of the platform (where a fall into the Hylden Gate would be fatal).During this time the Sarafan Lord could not be approached as he would simply Teleport to a different corner and repeat the process. Kain could avoid the blasts by evasion, jumping or dodging in autoface and by returning fire with Telekinesis he could turn the tables against the Sarafan Lord, pushing him back and causing him to 'wobble' at the edge of the platform. When the Sarafan Lord was 'wobbling' a Jump attack would knock the Sarafan Lord off the platform and into the Hylden Gate Boss Strategies: The Sarafan Lord Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 7. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . A cutscene shows the Sarafan Lord Teleporting back to the platform and commenting on the stalemate; Sarafan Lord: "Do you still believe you can prevail? While you posses the Nexus Stone, my sword cannot slay you. But while you bear the stone to shield your life, you cannot use it to destroy the Gate. Stalemate, Kain. And mine is the waiting game. As long as I have not lost, in time, I am sure to win." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain responds by dropping the Nexus Stone into the Hylden Gate, causing it to begin to collapse "Could this be the end? Not yet! Looks like a stalemate. As long as Kain wears the Nexus Stone, he cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver. At the same time, Kain cannot destroy the gate without removing the Nexus Stone. Kain opts to destroy the gate at the cost of his own protection." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain: "But I have not yet made my choice –" // ~''Kain takes the Nexus Stone, and hurtles it into the Gate. The Gate proceeds, ever so slowly, to implode.~ // '''Sarafan Lord:' "No – No – No –" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Phase Two A straightforward Combat battle on the outer platforms with The Sarafan Lord armed with the Soul Reaver; ~''He now attacks "Kain" with the Soul Reaver at close range.~ Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. he would launch into a five hit combination before unleashing a red power attack. The usual tactic of blocking the combination and dodging the following red attack applies here. The Sarafan Lord was able to block both Fury and Berserk and so the only way to attack him was completely fill the Rage Bar and use Immolate on him, which left him vulnerable to brief claw attacks ~''Kain blocks the Sarafan Lord’s attacks and casts immolate on him.~ Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Once Immolate had been utilised four times (or on occasion, three), The Sarafan Lord was sufficiently injured to drop the Soul Reaver and as he went to collect it Janos appeared to interfere with the battle. ~''The battle sends the Reaver sprawling. All at once, Janos Audron teleports into the fray. The Sarafan Lord turns on him.~ Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Sarafan Lord: "What could be more righteous than to take our revenge and your freedom from the same source? Tortured eons of suffering are too good for you, Vampire." // Janos Audron: "But not for you, Hylden, who has dared to set a corrupting foot upon this world after your banishment! Return to the demon dimension in which you belong!" // Sarafan Lord: "And by what right, cursed one, did you send my kind to that place of evil?" // Janos Audron: "By what right did you lay on us the curse that drove us from the light, and made us predators of human kind?" // Sarafan Lord: "It was justice for our banishment from the world. You see what it has made of our fair race." // Janos Audron: "I see you have taken your true form at last." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After his long imprisonment, Janos was no match for the Sarafan Lord and the Ancient Vampire was thrown into the closing Hylden Gate, Sarafan Lord: "I sentence you to the hell of your own making. A prisoner – for all time!" // ~ The Sarafan Lord casts Janos into the Gate. ~ Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but his intervention had provided Kain an opportunity to recover the Soul Reaver. ~ Kain picks up the sword. The Sarafan Lord picks up Janos bodily. ~ Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As the outer platforms collapsed,Kain and the Sarafan Lord jumped to the central platform of the 'chain elevator' to continue their battle "After you've hit him three times, your battle is suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Janos.//Poor Janos falls victim to the Sarafan Lord, but not before knocking loose the Soul Reaver. Kain will retrieve it, even as the platforms begin to crumble and fall. Both the Sarafan Lord and Kain manage to reach the sole remaining platform at the center of the Gate." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 96. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Phase Three An intense combat battle on the small platform of the 'chain elevator', this time with Kain armed with the Soul Reaver. The Sarafan Lord would repeatedly attack with an unusual combination of five yellow power moves followed by a red power attack; again blocking the combination and dodging the following unblockable attack then counter-attacking was the best tactic (though players had to be aware of the extra 'push' distance of the yellow attack combination on such a small platform). On the counter, Immolate was no longer effective, though Fury and Berserk could now both be used. Ordinary strikes were incredibly weak, but another useful tactic was to counter using a grab and utilising the Soul Reaver's 'impale' Grab Attack . Once Sufficiently damaged, the Sarafan Lord collapsed and in the epilogue he pledged his race would return before Kain assured him he would be waiting and finally killed the Hylden General ~ The Hylden Gate implodes further. The Sarafan Lord lies dying. Kain leans on his sword. ~ // Sarafan Lord: "You have won the battle….but the war….between your kind and mine…will never end. Our banishment…in the demon dimension…also ensures our immortality….one day…we will shall return…." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Walkthrough Notes *As described in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Soul Reaver was enhanced by telekinetic powers, producing Reaver bolts - It is likely that these are the blasts that the Sarafan Lord fires at Kain . *The Sarafan Lord is another one of the Blood Omen 2 bosses that possesses a way to kill Kain instantly - this time by knocking him off the platform into the Hylden Gate with the blasts he fires . *The Sarafan Lord is shown to incredibly proficient in Combat; he is the only enemy shown in Blood Omen 2 to be able to make a combination out of power moves. He is also able to block both of the supposedly unblockable attacks Fury and Berserk . *The Sarafan Lord also demonstrates a remarkable resistance to the Soul Reaver, even without the Nexus Stone, as strikes barely damage him and the it takes three impalegrab attacks to finish him (when three Soul Reaver strikes will kill most killable enemies; and a single impale grab attack by The Reaver is usually fatal) . *This boss battle shows the last appearances of the Nexus Stone and Janos Audron. Both are thrown into the Hylden Gate and presumably end up in the Demon Realm . *Like much of the preceding Chapter, the Sarafan Lord's boss battle is prone to glitches; with the Sarafan Lord, Janos, Kain and the Soul Reaver all reported as appearing in two places at once (similar to a reported glitch when Janos andVorador reach the Hylden City, after the destruction of the Shield Generator). the Nexus Stone is also a victim of a 'glitch' with the stone re-appearing on the chest of Kain's attire after he has thrown it into the Hylden Gate (the stone vanishes again by the epilogue) . *This is actually the third time (in Nosgoth's chronology) that a protagonist has faced the Hylden Lord (in one of his various guises) in a boss battle; At the climax of ''Blood Omen'', Kain faced Mortanius, the Possessed by the "Dark Entity" and the transformed into a 'demonic' shape (see The Dark Entity (boss)); But this did not kill the Hylden Lord who was shown shortly after in '' Defiance'', Possessing Janos and forcing Raziel into a boss battle (see Possessed Janos). This is however the only time (discounting the battle of Meridian) that the Hylden Lord is faced in his natural Hylden body. See also *Hylden Lord *Dark Entity (boss)|The Dark Entity (boss) *Possessed Janos * The Dark Entity atDark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). Gallery BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-ArmsRaised.PNG|The Sarafan Lord above the Hylden Gate BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-BossRoomScaffolding.PNG|Scaffolding above the Hylden Gate BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-BoltCharge.PNG|(P1)Sarafan Lord charges a Reaver Bolt BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-Bossroom-Bolt1.PNG|(P1)Sarafan Lord fires a Reaver Bolt at Kain BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-KainFall.PNG|Kain falls into the gate - an instant death BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-SarafanLordWobbles.PNG|(P1)Telekinesis 'wobbles' Sarafan Lord BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-JumpAttack.PNG|(P1)Kain Jump attacks Sarafan Lord BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-SLKnockedOff.PNG|(P1)Jump attacks knocks Sarafan Lord off platform BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-KainLooksOffPlatform.PNG|Kain looks for the Sarafan Lord BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-NexusStoneDrop.PNG|Kain threatens to drop the Nexus Stone BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-NexusStoneDrop2.PNG|(P2)Kain drops the Nexus Stone into gate BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P2-RedAttack.PNG|(P2)Sarafan Lord attempts red attack on Kain BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P2-Immolate.PNG|(P2)Kain uses Immolate on the Sarafan Lord BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P2-Immolate2.PNG|(P2)Immolate aftermath BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-DroppedSoulReaver.PNG|Sarafan Lord drops the Soul Reaver BO2-HC-SarafanLord-BossJanosInterevenes.PNG|Janos Intervenes BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-JanosStrangle.PNG|Sarafan Lord holds Janos by the throat BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-JanosFalls.PNG|Janos falls into the Hylden Gate BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-KainRegainsSoul Reaver.PNG|Kain regains the Soul Reaver BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-ScaffoldingCollapse.PNG|the outer platforms collapse BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-ScaffoldingCollapses2.PNG|only the central platform remains BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-CentralPlatform.png|Kain and the Sarafan Lord jump to the center BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P3-FinalScaffoldingConflict.PNG|(P3) Kain and the Sarafan Lord battle BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-YellowAttack.PNG|(P3)Sarafan Lord's Yellow Combo BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-Epilogue-KainKillsSarafanLord.PNG|Kain kills the Sarafan Lord References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Bosses Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 bosses Category:Blood Omen 2